Will You Ever Grow Up?
by Tweedle Fake Boobs
Summary: Blair cheered when Serena turned down the water pressure, as Chuck tried peeling the yellow polo shirt away from his skin. Nate was watching the shorter boy, laughing only to hear Serena howl, "You will be avenged, B!"  NJBC memories.


Blair Waldorf's squeal was far to over-the-top, "This is Chanel!" the 11 year old yelled, a look of anger quickly spreading over her face.

Chuck Bass gave his best friend a high-five after they threw the now-empty bucket to the side, "That will teach you to raid mommy's closet."

The short girl was fuming, her arms were crossed and her nostrils were flaring. The deep purple dress that fell just below her knees was soaking wet, and just like her dark hair, it was sticking to her body so that maybe this one time, she didn't look superior to anyone else.

Nate Archibald's mother had taught him better, he was actually about to reach a hand out and pat Blair on the shoulder. But the girl ahead of him had a smile growing on her face and Nate looked to Chuck, who looked equally as worried.

So maybe tipping a bucket of water all over her in celebration of the start of Summer holidays wasn't such a good idea. The revenge smile that they knew all to well.

Nate turned his head more, being the first to see Serena Van Der Woodsen, her long blonde hair tied in a bun right on top of her head, in a pink one-piece swimsuit with dark board shorts, the Archibald's garden hose in hand.

Nate dived out of the way just in time as the blonde called, "Take that, Bass!" and the water came shooting in Chuck's direction, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Blair cheered as Serena turned down the water pressure, as Chuck tried peeling the yellow polo shirt away from his skin. Nate was watching the shorter boy, laughing only to hear Serena howl, "You will be avenged, B!" Nate ran faster than he thought possible, ducking into the open garage where his mother's car was parked. He headed straight towards the large white sink to see a large collection of his and Chuck's water guns in a bucket beside it. He picked out two and only half-filled them, because he could hear the flip flops hitting the ground just outside.

With one in each hand, he tiptoed to the back door and peeked out to see Blair and Chuck telling each other that it was stupid. No sign of Serena, he whispered "Chuck," a few times before the boy noticed and came to collect one of the water guns.

"Hey," Blair whined, "That's not fair!"

Nate pressed a finger to his lips, "Shh," and pointed to the sink behind him.

She passed him with a dirty look and whispering, "I'll give you the chance to run now. I'm siding with Serena."

But neither Nate or Chuck were scared of the brunette, they circled a few times checking to see if Serena was coming around to the back yard again, but there was no sign of her.

Chuck ducked his head inside to check on Blair, but she was missing too, the girls had joined forces against them.

"Doomed," Nate sighed.

Chuck smiled before replying, "No we're not."

"Yes you are!" Serena's voice called from behind them.

Nate turned to be hit right in the face with water shooting from the hose. Chuck aimed his water gun in Serena's direction to defend his friend, only to be hit in the back with water he assumed was from Blair's gun. Nate turned away from Serena, pointing his gun at the brunette girl's stomach.

A few moments later they weren't sure who they were hitting with their guns, it was just a fit of giggles and the whole summer ahead.

* * *

><p>They were in the middle of the park each of them avoiding going back to college for just another hour, Chuck and Blair were holding hands, walking slowly behind Nate who was supporting Serena as she walked on the edge of the large fountain.<p>

"Oh, S," Blair sighed, jokingly rolling her eyes, "Will you ever grow up."

Serena jumped down and straightened her posture as if she was going to say something formal before she bit her bottom lip and grinned, "Probably, not." She said turning to walk, only to stick her hand into the water of the fountain and throwing it in Blair's direction, who jumped out the way so it only wet the hem of her dress.

"Serena," Nate shook his head, dipping his own hand into the water, "That wasn't polite." He held his hand in front of her eyes, flicking his fingers so it only wet her face sightly.

Her mouth fell open in response, and she didn't wait too long before she splashed him, leaving a dark patch on the front of his shirt.

The pair went on, innocently splashing each other until Blair released Chuck's hand. She pushed both her hands, not caring what the other people in the park thought of her in that moment as she used enough force to almost completely drench Nate and Serena.

They gasped, only for a minute before they nodded at each other and began laughing as they pulled Blair into a group hug, transferring some of the water onto her own dress.

The trio looked back up at Chuck, who was not laughing, but holding up his hands defensively, "Please, please, can we not do this."

But it was too late, the girls each held tightly onto each of Chuck's arms as Nate pushed his shoulders. Despite all of his struggling, Chuck was still heading backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge and he flew backwards into the water.

After a moment, Chuck reappeared from below the water, gasping. He would have yelled and cursed if the look on their faces wasn't so happy. Instead, he shook out his hair, droplets flying in all directions.

So much had happened over the years, but they were always there for eachother.


End file.
